The Curse of Juubi
by AncientRebellion
Summary: In the beginning of the Narutoverse, Juubi, the 10-tailed demon beast, was sealed within the Sage of the Six Paths. He split it into 10 pieces. 1 became the moon, while the rest became the demon beasts we know today. Will history repeat itself?


**The Curse of Juubi**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: The Manga and Anime, Naruto doesn't belong to me. This is **_**fan**_**fiction.**

**AN: This story is in an Alternate Universe, so it shouldn't follow the basic plot lines of the anime and or manga.**

**This is my first story, so I hope you like it. =)**

**Note: This chapter is a prologue, don't expect it to be long.**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha...

The obvious look upon his face could easily determine if he was happy or not happy. Obviously, he was not happy. "YOU MADE HIM DO WHAT?!" boomed a voice from a grey-haired Jounin. "Don't worry, he'll be fine... I think," said a white-haired Sannin, "You know, Kakashi, you gotta chill sometimes..." Kakashi flinched, but returned to his original position. "Ok... Calm down, Kakashi..." Kakashi said under his breath, "Well, Jiraiya, why the heck did you give Naruto away for some of your "research"? Jiraiya's face changed to a more stern look. "You see, Naruto needs to know how to survive on his own," Jiraiya says, "I'm sure he'll--" "...Die," whispered Kakashi abruptly. Jiraiya says, "Fine, I'll go get him." Jiraiya disappeared in an instant.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's HQ

"Nagato..." whispered Konan, "It doesn't look like Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin is working." Pein struggled, trying to focus force into each of the 9 dragons. Naruto was apparently protected by a barrier of red chakra from Kyuubi. "Nagato..." Konan states, "I think it's not working, because we don't have Hachibi..." Pein slaps himself in the forehead, and dispels the Ninjutsu and jumps to the ground. Tobi pokes Pein repeatedly until he turns around. Tobi whispers, "Nagato, I'll assign you with Kisame to find a Kekke Genkai with the ability to force a Bijuu out." Pein nods and walks up to Kisame. "Kisame, would you like to come with me to find a Kekke Genkai?" Kisame grins and says, "It would be my honor, leader!"

Kisame becomes giddy and excited upon Pein's request. Konan walked up to Pein and said, "I'm going to Oto no Kuni, Nagato." "Why?" inquired Pein. "The daimyo will need some "persuasion" for us to get at that traitorous Orochimaru," she replies, "If anyone asks, I'm going there for diplomatic reasons." Nagato nods and walks out of their Headquarters with Kisame and Konan. Zetsu jumps from his pillar and asks, "Where is Naruto?" Zetsu then replies to himself, "Maybe Tobi took that blond brat." "Noooo.... Tobi is a good boy!" he replies yet again. Itachi stands there surprised. "He's right here..." he says silently. Naruto slowly squirms toward the door, writhing in pain. Hidan jumps on him with his weapon ready and screams, "You little piece of sh--!" Itachi hits him in the stomach and Hidan jumps a few inches. "What was that for you mother--" he screamed violently and aggressively. Zetsu, Kakazu, and Itachi held him back. "Pein's orders were to watch over him not kill him!" Hidan's face calms down slightly. Hidan slowly and shamefully walked over to his room.

Outside the Akatsuki HQ....

At the crossroad in front of the hideout, Pein and Kisame are consulting about the first place they should look to find a Kekke Genkai that has the ability to release Bijuu forcefully. "Leader, where should we look first?" Kisame inquired happily. Pein pondered and finally answered, "We should check Hoshigakure, it is known for its potentially powerful ninja, and we're bound to find one at least." Konan used the Dance of the Shikigami, instantly turning into paper planes. The paper planes scattered as the last remains of her Akatsuki Cloak transformed. Kisame sped past Pein down the path happily and excitedly. Pein thought, "It is going to be a long day..."

Back at the Akatsuki's HQ...

Itachi's back was facing Naruto, but something peculiar was happening. Zetsu's surprised face made Itachi turn around. Naruto's body was glowing red, obviously he was in a lot of pain. The color radiating from his body filled the room with a bright red color, while his body started to deteriorate.

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
